Night and Day
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: When Raven is kidnapped by an obsessive fan, Beastboy is the only Titan left to rescue her...


Night and Day Note: This is my first Teen Titans fanfic. Not much is known about Raven and her enigmatic ways. She cannot show emotion because it unleashes incredible magic power. She is held hostage by an obsessive fan, the other Titans are away on another mission, and Beast Boy is left to rescue her. BB has always liked Raven quite a lot, but will Raven reciprocate the love he has for her ?  
  
Chapter 1—Spirited Away  
  
While Beastboy was snoozing in his bed, dreaming of the hoards of pretty ladies that wanted his 8X10 glossy autographed photo, his friends had been called away on a mission, and he hadn't heard his communicator go off. The Titans had left so rapidly they had forgotten to wake Beastboy. The commotion didn't even alarm him and he turned over in his bed, snoring a bit louder. Pretty soon, it was eerily quiet in the Titan's Tower. It was far too quiet, and the screams of one of his friends could be heard. Beastboy awakened with a start. "That sounded an awful lot like Raven, but she hardly ever makes her emotions known. Unless...She is in deep trouble.", Beastboy thought to himself, becoming very concerned. He had a bad feeling that Raven was in over her head and was in peril. He had to go after her by himself. He wasn't worried if the foe was too much for him to handle. All that mattered is a friend of his was in danger, and he had to rescue her.  
  
Once Beastboy left Titan's Tower, he noticed evidence that had been left behind by Raven's captor. A piece of cloth had been ripped away from his flowing cape. It looked like something someone would buy from a costume store. It was sequenced and dark black in color. The scent on the fabric was indicative of someone who had a certain agenda in mind. The more he knew about what kind of weirdo he would be facing the more Beastboy's stomach tied up in knots. He knew that he had to find this oddball as soon as possible. So, he transformed into a cheetah and rushed as rapidly as he could to where the musty scent of mothballs and old comic books took him.  
  
Chapter 2—Meeting Insomniac  
  
Before long, Beastboy came upon a run-down building that looked like it had been abandoned for years, perhaps even a decade. It was falling apart and barely able to stand upright without bits and pieces of it breaking off and tumbling slowly into the nearby alley. Beastboy stealthily crept up to the opening of the building and sneaked inside, quiet as a mouse. The inside of the building smelled like stale cheese puffs, soda and dust, not a very appealing aroma. There was a pair of oddly sinister eyes that emerged from the darkness. "I knew sooner or later you'd come. 'How'd I do it ?', you ask yourself ? Well, I'll tell you. Not only do I have some tricks up my sleeve, but I happen to be Raven's biggest fan. Name's Insomniac, and all I've ever wanted to do was capture Raven and keep her in my collection. Don't worry though. I'll take good care of her.", Insomniac said, rolling up his baggy sleeves. He looked like a reject from a Dungeons and Dragons convention. Beastboy was becoming very irritated. It was obvious by his very aura that he had some magical capabilities or he wouldn't have been able to subdue Raven so easily. However, he was far too cocky, and arrogant. Beastboy didn't have time to be dealing with jerks like this one. "I don't believe you, Insomniac. Where is she ? I need proof that she is unharmed.", Beastboy said, narrowing his cat-like eyes. Insomniac grumbled and brought Raven out. Across her mouth was a purplish- colored glowing rag that was keeping her mouth shut. She couldn't cast her spell because of this, and she didn't look very pleased about it. In order to keep her from trying to levitate objects, her hands had been tied as well. Even though her feet weren't bound, she hadn't tried escaping, because Insomniac had the upper hand. "Now, could I please take Raven home ? She is no concern of yours. She doesn't belong to you ! She is no one's property !", Beastboy growled, teeth bared, and hands clenched in fists. Insomniac placed Raven aside on the other side of the room by psychokinesis. "We'll just see about that, Beastboy. Whomever wins this duel can take the prize.", Insomniac said, grossly cracking his skeletal fingers and cracking his neck to prove just how overly-confident he was. The two stared each other down, and the battle had begun.  
  
Chapter 3—Raging Warriors  
  
Raven watched from the distance, doing her best to free herself from Insomniac's magical devices but she couldn't seem to do so on her own accord. Yet, from underneath the rags that kept her mouth clamped, she was grinning at the fact that Beastboy was fighting to save her and had said such incredible things about her. She had never heard anyone say something so flattering, not to mention...romantic, before.  
  
Beastboy was fighting hard against Insomniac until he was able to wear him out. Beastboy was beginning to feel a little weary himself. With one more transformation, he was able to knock Insomniac down for the count.  
"How's that for irony ? Insomniac, asleep !", Beastboy chuckled, beginning to be able to loosen the bonds that had kept Raven captive. She wriggled free and was able to float out of the building alone.  
"Wait ! Don't I get some kind of thanks here ?", Beastboy questioned, very much hurt that Raven didn't even bother to say anything. Raven stopped and returned. Then, she did something very unexpected. She wrapped her arms around Beastboy's neck and planted a big, soft and tender kiss upon Beastboy's lips.  
Beastboy didn't say anything else and was almost too shocked to keep moving. "Aren't we going to do something about that freak ?", she questioned, noticing Beastboy was still out of it.  
"Um, I ah, er, well...The police will take care of him.", Beastboy responded, stuttering a bit, and blushing bright red since Raven was still standing so close to him.  
"I suppose you're right. Oh, and...Thank you.", Raven said, gently, unexpectedly patting Beastboy's shoulder before the two left Insomniac's hideaway. Later, just as Beastboy had said, the cops had come and easily apprehended Insomniac, and hopefully he would be detained for good.  
  
Chapter 4—Did We Miss Anything ?  
  
When the rest of the Titans arrived at Titan's Tower, they noticed Raven and Beastboy playing a board game together. This was unlike them, and they both looked rather chagrined by the fact that they had even been caught playing a game (let alone a board game) in the first place.  
"I'm starving. All that fighting sure makes a guy hungry.", Cyborg confessed, his grumbling stomach was loud enough for everyone to hear, even over Robin's blaring stereo system. It seemed that no one really noticed the new chemistry between Raven and Beastboy. Everyone was more concerned with a job well done, but they were curious as to why Beastboy and Raven hadn't been with them to kick bad guy butt.  
  
Beastboy told his story and Raven described the horrid Insomniac as the Titans enjoyed some pizza and a B movie.  
"Truly, Insomniac is far more horrific than anything portrayed in this thriller.", Starfire said, clutching onto Robin's arm.  
"Indeed. I'm glad the whole ordeal is over. It's good to be back with one's friends.", Raven confessed, not at all afraid to say what she truly felt.  
"I just wish I had been there to see you wipe the floor with Insomniac though.", Robin interjected, a mischievous grin on his face. "You'll just have to take my word for it when I say I gave him the whoopin' of his life.", Beastboy replied with pride. Everyone but Raven laughed, but Beastboy could see her smiling, and it was a face that truly suited her. She truly was beautiful in his eyes, and she always would be.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Ever since the harrowing rescue, Raven had more and more respect for Beastboy. She didn't want to admit it, but she was beginning to like him and perhaps even love him. She had more control over her emotions and she was becoming less unreadable than she had been ever since the Titans had inducted her into their group. Although the future was uncertain for Beastboy and Raven, she couldn't be more relieved that she had so many good friends that cared about her. She too, would always be there for them. That, after all, was what true friendship was all about.  
  
The End  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt June 21, 2004 


End file.
